Osoraku
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: [That in itslef makes me happy, and maybe I can forgive him for...] KakaxSasu LEMON! nice and tart!...poor NejNej...


FK: YOO! It's me again! Well, it sure has been a while…I really need to update my stories. But I already said that I majorly screwed up on the ones that are chapter stories that are not It's The End Or the World As We Know It and Crunch-a-tize Me Cap'n. So I need to get cracking on fixing them…which basically means they're in rewrite…sorry! But for others who want to continue to read my stories I come to you humbly with this here present! The summary already warns that it's a KakashixSasuke lemon…well my attempt to write a lemon…My sister says its good but I will need your opinions…well I don't really NEED them but I would like to hear…erm…read them! So REVIEW once you have finished reading it! Thanks!

Neji: Can I leave?

FK: Why?

Neji: Because you're writing a lemon.

FK: ….so?

Neji: I have no reason to be here anyway.

FK: What are you lemon-phobic?

Neji: As long as you don't write one about me, no.

FK: ….Hmmm… what about other people? I'm sure there's a number of lemons involving you and some other person.

Neji: You don't understand what I'm saying.

FK: Then explain.

Neji: I said as long as YOU don't write one about me.

FK: Are you trying to say my writing sucks?

Neji: Yes I am.

FK: #sniffles# T.T

Neji: …are you crying?

FK: No…#sniff# #squeezes Kakashi plush#

Neji: ….whatever

FK: WAAAAAAAIIIII!

Disclaimer: I, yet again, do not own Naruto or Crazy Taxi but I have the game for Dreamcast...this is a little annoying...I almost forgot it...oh dear.

Osoraku (_Maybe_)

I don't know what happened two nights ago…Well, I kinda do, but not really. My stupid sensei wont give me a real answer. I can't even get a question out. I say, "Kakashi-" and he instantaneously comes back with "Shit happens Sasuke." and continues on his merry little way. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

_-It's party time. Let's have some fun.-_

The sound of an engine starting filled the room.

_-You have ten crazy minutes.-_

The 52-inch screen lit up the room and was slowly becoming the only source of light. Slightly sweaty fingers worked over the buttons, fumbling with uncertainty. Slender black brows knitted together in concentration. A small twitch of an eye and the tightening of his grip on the controller and the boy was on a rampage.

"She jump out of the taxi…SHE JUMPED OUT! What the hell!.? I was almost there! I can't beat the dobe unless I miss nothing! Why did that bitch jump?" A few growls here and there. He looked back at the television to see a score of 0467198356 and a red stamp that read "Class A License."

"Arrgh! That's not good enough! How did Naruto get an S? And a higher score? Those freakin' fools keep jumping out! I'm not going to let him win." Sasuke plopped back down on the pillow and snatched up the controller. _–Pick a car and driver.-_

So Sasuke sat, and sat…and sat some more. He continued playing…more like building up animosity for the contraption, until it was well into the night. His growls and minor curses came more frequently, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK THIS!" he screamed and launched the controller toward the far wall.

"Yo!" a familiar voice beckoned. "WHOA!" The silver haired man swung his body to the side just in time to miss the odd projectile weapon. He ignored the fuming boy for a minute to examine what flew at him. On the wall he found a nice sized crack and indent in it. Below that he discovered a small pile of broken controllers accumulating. Obviously, the Uchiha had been pushed too far a good number of times.

'He's got some precise aim.' Kakashi noted as he admired the growing hole in his student's wall. The Jounin slowly brought his attention to Sasuke and spotted him in the dim moonlight preparing to stomp the life out of the game machine. Who ever knew the oh-so-stoic boy could have such a temper over something like this? Kakashi hurried over to his side and slid an arm over his shoulders, leading him away from the poor, defenseless piece of metal and circuitry.

"Sasuke," he soothed, rubbing the boy's right shoulder. "you seem…upset…" Sasuke glared at his sensei with that 'Gee, ya think?' look. "So," Kakashi continued, brushing of any cold looks sent his way. "Why don't you come out with me and take some time to relax, ne?"

Sasuke was already walking with him as he spoke, Kakashi had a way of doing that. Then it dawned on him.

"No way in HELL, you pervert, am I going out with _you_." Sasuke remembered the last time he was alone with Kakashi for awhile. The man had tried to molest him…and succeeded. It wasn't so bad though. Sasuke didn't struggle or try to get away from him and actually enjoyed it for the time it was happening. He blames his hormones for that and has told the Jounin that it would never happen again. Kakashi blinked at the boy.

"Okay then, I'll just stay here with you; keep you company." They stood next to each other in the hallway, five feet from the door. Kakashi lazily glanced around as Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye…his twitching eye. Both ninjas stood like that for fifteen minutes before Sasuke gave up.

"Fine…" Kakashi looked at him with his one visible eye.

"Hmm?" Sasuke began pulling Kakashi out the door.

"I'll go with you. But you better not try something." Kakashi smiled beneath the black mask and started leading his favorite student away.

"Oh good. I know the perfect place to go!"

About an hour of walking led the couple to a place where "something" would most likely be tried.

"**_A BAR_**?.!" Sasuke practically yelled in his sensei's ear

"Now, now, Sasuke. I just thought you need to loosen up a bit. And what better remedy than a drink?"

"But I'm under age remember? I'm _FIFTEEN_!" the Uchiha hissed. Kakashi tried to hush the teen.

"Shh! What's a few drinks between friends, ne? And I can keep a secret if you can." He gave him a wink that was not able to be defined as one seeing as his other eye was covered and most likely closed as well.

"Friends?"

"Okay, then lovers." Sasuke gaped at Kakashi. The one-eyed ninja waited before taking his "date's" silence as an "Okay lets go." "In we go! And remember, it's our secret!" Kakashi chirped with much glee.

They entered the bar together. It was a dark place, small and crowed with music playing but being drowned out. Smoke and the smell of alcohol reached Sasuke's nosed immediately. Sasuke squinted, trying to see the actual **bar**. Some smelly, smoking old man passed by the two, causing Sasuke to start gagging coughing. The smoke was all over and he couldn't breathe. Kakashi was not affected by it, maybe because of his mask, maybe because he was used to it because of a fellow sensei he knew. He began to lead Sasuke to the bar, the smoke wouldn't be so bad there.

They got there easy enough and Kakashi ordered for the both of them as Sasuke was still coughing on smoke. The young Chunnin began to curse his sensei for bringing him to such a rancid place when a drink was set down in front of him. He stared at it then turned to Kakashi, who was already sipping at his drink. Sasuke opened his mouth but smiled instead. This was one benefit of hanging around the Jounin alone. He was the only one to see Kakashi's face. Sasuke's eyes traveled along every inch of skin on his face, places where his lips have treaded before. And his neck, soft and warm when Sasuke had been marking him, now rippled with every swallow he took.

Sasuke looked back to his drink, a yellowish liquid that he probably wouldn't be able to smell in that atmosphere even if he tried. He picked it up and gave it a sip. His face twisted into a disgusted frown.

"What is this?" he asked, tugging at Kakashi's sleeve.

"Just drink it."

"It's disgusting." Kakashi looked at him for a minute.

"That is because it's a new taste to your mouth and it will taste better once you drink some more. Unless you want to trade drinks?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi's glass. The same yellow substance stared back.

"It's the same Kakashi." He smiled and drank some more. Sasuke sighed and decided it would be best if he just sipped at it for a while. Maybe Kakashi was right.

A few hours and six drinks later, Sasuke was basically drunk and Kakashi wasn't to far behind. Sasuke was barely sitting on his stool and was instead leaning on Kakashi. Kakashi didn't mind and just smiled at the boy who was rambling on about something. What he did mind though were the lecherous looks some of the drunk men and women were giving Sasuke. Kakashi wrapped his arms possessively around Sasuke's waist.

"We should go now" he murmured in his date's ear. Even though he was pretty much drunk, his speech stayed normal. Maybe he wasn't so drunk.

"What'er ya talkin bout Kaksshi?" he slurred looking up at him. Kakashi decided to just grab him and go before any of the perverts (not him) got any ideas. Just as he was about to lift Sasuke up, he somehow slithered out of his hands. Kakashi stood as the boy made his way through a group of people and then disappeared.

"Sasuke." Kakashi murmured, a little worried. But his voice was soon lost amongst the loud hooting and hollering of drunken men and women. Kakashi pushed past the people until he found Sasuke. He stared as the boy danced away on a tabletop. His pants had gone missing somewhere and was only in his dark blue boxers and his undershirt. Sasuke's hands roamed over his own body as he swayed his hips to the practically nonexistent music.

Kakashi got closer to the table just as he saw a hand shoot up out of the crowd and slap Sasuke's ass. The Jounin glared as the hand groped at any part of Sasuke it could touch. He trailed his eyes down the arm to the perverted owner of the hand. A middle aged man grinned when he grabbed what he wanted; the dancer's groin.

Kakashi forced himself past the remaining people and punched the guy square in the jaw. The man tumbled back into the counter and stared, stunned at the one who did that. Cursing, Kakashi turned around and grabbed Sasuke's legs. Pulling him forward, he draped the boy over his shoulder and went for the door.

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Once they were about thirty yards from the bar, Kakashi slowed down from his angered fast pace. Sasuke was limp and his arms swayed around behind Kakashi and in front of him.

"Where we goin? Why we leaf?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi didn't answer and continued to walk. Meanwhile Sasuke broke out into a song; mainly slurred, partly mumbled and very off key, while slapping Kakashi's back every once in a while.

When they got to Sasuke's house, Kakashi reached into his former student's pocket and pulled out his key. He carried the Chunnin to his bed and dropped him on it then walked toward the door.

"Why'sh you mad?" Kakashi turned back to see Sasuke sitting up and watching him. "I did shomething?" Kakashi sighed and turned away again.

"No, someone did something while you were doing something." Sasuke got up and walked toward his sensei.

"You ish mad at me?" he gently kissed the back of Kakashi's neck.

"No Sasuke, I'm…I'm…I…" Kakashi let out a quiet moan as Sasuke started sucking on his neck. "Sasuke…" Anything else Kakashi were to say was cut off by Sasuke's lips. They stood there, Kakashi facing him now, slowly testing each other. Kakashi gently pressed his tongue against Sasuke's lips. He opened his mouth, only to close it down on Kakashi's tongue. The action made him open his eyes. Sasuke stared back at him.

"Take me." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of uncertainty. When he found none, he walked Sasuke to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the Chunnin. Beginning his assault on Sasuke's mouth, he lowered them to the bed. He didn't mingle at his mouth for long and moved down his jaw and neck, leaving a thin, glistening trail of saliva. While his mouth worked his hands slid up Sasuke's shirt. Kakashi stopped long enough to pull his and Sasuke's shirts and bottoms off. Continuing his journey down, Kakashi sucked on Sasuke's collarbone until every inch was moist and pink.

His hands ran over Sasuke's lithe body until they went over his nipples. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi took the left one between his fingers and twisted it slightly. Kakashi moved his mouth down to Sasuke's right nipple, which was quite hard now, and slowly enveloped it. His hands now traveled down Sasuke's sides. Sasuke whimpered as Kakashi continued to tease the nipple with his tongue. Kakashi then kissed down the middle of Sasuke's torso and firmly grabbed onto his cock.

"Ka…Kakashi…" Sasuke gasped. He looked up at the dark haired boy and slowly started to pump his fist. Sasuke moaned and started thrusting his hips forward .

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi whispered. "This is only the beginning." Sasuke whimpered and continued thrusting, trying to make Kakashi go faster. Kakashi released his hardened member and stroked the very tip, tickling him.

"Sasuke." The boy opened his eyes. Seeing Sasuke sweating and panting beneath him and his eyes filled with lustful clouds, Kakashi decided he'd tortured him enough. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked the first three while Sasuke watched.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi fingered around the area of insertion. Sasuke closed his eyes. Kakashi slid his index finger into Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and began to squirm. Kakashi thrust his middle finger through the same hole. Sasuke yelped and started squirming more. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Kakashi...It hurts…Kakashi!" Kakashi hurriedly moved the two fingers inside Sasuke, searching for one gland. Hitting that would hide the pain for the time being.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi looked up again. Suddenly Sasuke gasped and thrust his hips up and stayed like that with his back arched. It took him a minute to breathe out and that's when Kakashi knew he found it. He pulled his fingers out then thrust them back in. Sasuke moaned and rocked his hips. Kakashi added the third and final finger at which Sasuke whimpered again. That soon stopped when Kakashi hit his prostate again. Kakashi wriggled his fingers around, enlarging Sasuke's hole. He slowly pulled out each finger. Sasuke whimpered again.

"Kakashi…don…don't…stop…" Kakashi kissed Sasuke's lips, silencing him.

"Shh. It'll get better. Just wait." Kakashi then inserted his own erected member. Sasuke dug his fingers into the sheets and clenched. Kakashi started at a slow thrusting pace. Sasuke adjusted after a few more contacts with his prostate and some coaxing from Kakashi. He soon desired more.

"Fa…ster…Fas…ter…Kakash…i…" Kakashi moved faster, persuaded by Sasuke's pleading and moans. They were soon moaning and groaning together. Their sweat mingled and their slick chests bumped together occasionally.

"Hard…er. Fas…ter. More…Kakashi!" Sasuke continued to goad Kakashi on and Kakashi obliged. Kakashi could feel himself about to climax and he could feel that Sasuke was almost there as well. The boy's cock leaked its precum onto Kakashi's lower stomach. Kakashi grunted and thrust hard one last time and his milky white seed was released into Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as the sensation washed over him.

"KAKASHI!" He then reached his climax and his cum sprayed onto Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sasuke while he pulled his length out. He laid down next to Sasuke and pulled his smaller, sweaty frame close. Sasuke panted and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to overcome him. Kakashi continued to lay there from the night well into the morning, stroking Sasuke's hair and cooling off. He sighed and, closing his eyes, rested for awhile.

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a banging headache and pain in his lower regions whenever he moved. But he did find a glass of water and aspirin at his bedside.

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

I still don't know what happened that night. Although he won't tell me anything and he's grating away at my nerves by saying the same thing, I saw Kakashi smile at me when I beat Naruto at Crazy Taxi today. I was the only one who saw him and he knew it because he pulled his mask down so I could see it. That's the plus side of hanging around Kakashi, only I saw his face. That in itself makes me happy, and maybe I can forgive him for annoying the shit out of me…

…maybe.

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

FK: WOOT! My first lemon! Well I wanna know what you faithful fans of this pairing and other peoples who read it think! So go on down and click that little go button and give me a loverly review! This might be the longest one-shot I've seen…eh, I dunno.

Neji: My mind! My eyes! I'm scarred for life!

FK: Well I never did tell you to read it over my shoulder.

Neji: Kami-sama! I did NOT want to know about Kakashi-sensei's and Uchiha's sex life…as screwed up as it is.

Kakashi: Hey!

Neji: You have a screwed up way of getting to molest Uchiha.

Kakashi: What?

Sasuke: Hyuuga, what are you talking about?

Kakashi: #got done skimming over the juicy parts of my lemon (heheh, no pun intended)# Sasuke…

Sasuke: Yea?

Kakashi: How bout we do this, ne?

Sasuke: What? # looks over it# Wh-wh-what!.? #blushes#

Eggo: Awww! Yes yes go on!

Neji: #twitches#

FK: Yes helping mankind around the world with my inspiring writings. #sparkly bubbles float around (I forget what their called)#

Neji: Tch.

Eggo: #blushes# Kakashi! Wait till you guys get a room!

Kakashi: We are in a room!

Eggo: Your OWN room!

Kakashi: oh…

FK: No no you can stay…#places a hidden camera in the room# Come on you guys.

Eggo: #snickers#

FK: Yea well I'm getting some free porn here…so I'm outta here! Review!

Sasuke: FREE PORN?.!

Kakashi: She's joking.

FK: #snickers# heheh

(3,066 words)


End file.
